


Позволишь ли мне...

by Iritena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff with a hint of angst, M/M, Ron and Hermione's wedding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iritena/pseuds/Iritena
Summary: Гарри чувствует себя подавлено, а Драко напоминает ему, что он любим.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Позволишь ли мне...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917845) by [idancewiththefairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idancewiththefairies/pseuds/idancewiththefairies). 



~~~

Позволишь ли мне быть рядом, когда ты засыпаешь?

Когда весь мир наступает, 

И ты больше не способен дышать. 

Позволишь ли любить тебя, позволишь ли стать щитом твоим?

Когда никого не найти, 

Позволишь ли убаюкать себя?

Trading Yesterday – May I 

~~~

Свадьба удалась на славу: множество улыбок и смеха, немного слёз, но основополагающим было поразительное ощущение любви и семейности. Ничто не делало Гарри более счастливым, чем наблюдение за тем, как двое его лучших друга посвящают себя друг другу. Он улыбнулся Джинни, сидящей через проход от него, обнаружив, что между ними установились приятные дружеские отношения за то время, когда они помогали планировать эту свадьбу, теперь, полностью убеждённый в том, что их отношения будут только лучше, когда они будут платоническими и семейными. Он потанцевал с Роном и Гермионой, Луной, Джинни, Невиллом, особенно озорным вышел танец с Джорджем, что заставил их обоих смеяться до слёз, а ещё был трогательный танец с Молли, в самом конце которого Гарри обнял её и крепко прижал к себе, вкладывая в этот жест всю ту любовь и признательность, что он испытывал за то, с какой лёгкостью его принимали как часть этой чуднОй и тёплой семейки. 

Теперь же вечер близился к своему завершению. Большинство гостей уже разъехалось, а те, кто остался, отдыхали небольшими группками, пребывая в сонном и добродушном состоянии. Гарри сидел один за столом, наблюдая за тем, как Рон и Гермиона тихонько покачиваются на танцполе, погрузившись в общество друг друга. Почему-то Гарри чувствовал необъяснимую грусть и одиночество. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя подобным образом. Он рад за своих друзей, искренне рад. Ещё Гарри знает, что они никуда не исчезнут, знает, что он любим ими, знает, что для него всегда будет место в их жизни, в их семье. Но он не уверен, что когда-нибудь он сможет избавиться от этого чувства, что потеря близких ему людей по той или иной причине — это лишь вопрос времени. Может Гарри и нашёл семью и друзей, что приняли его как своего, но у никогда не было чего-то своего, что по-настоящему и полностью принадлежало бы ему самому. И поэтому Гарри переживает, что он слишком сломлен и разбит, что он вообще не привык к таким вещам, что этого никогда не будет у него самого. 

Гарри меланхолично взглянул на Драко, когда тот присел на стул рядом с ним, ставя перед ними два дымящихся стакана с огневиски. 

— Я думал, что ты уже ушёл. 

— Ммм, так и было, ненадолго. Надо было помочь Тедди добраться до кроватки в целости и невредимости. Матушка и тётушка Меда слегка перебрали с напитками, — ответил Драко с лёгкой улыбкой. 

Как-то всё между ним и Драко складывалось удивительно просто в эти дни. Кажется, за ужинами у Андромеды и процессом обучения Тедди полётам на метле, они обрели друг в друге прекрасное партнёрство. Наверняка есть ещё много вещей, которые им нужно будет обсудить, но это понятно и без слов. Двое мальчишек, а теперь уже и молодых мужчин, у которых никогда по-настоящему не было возможности выбирать свой жизненный путь. Те, кто в своей жизни столкнулся с вещами намного более ужасными и пугающими, нежели их довольно сильная неприязнь друг к другу. Теперь, кажется, стали друзьями. Все они — дети войны — довольно скоро построили пока всё ещё довольно робкие, но по-настоящему дружеские отношения, невзирая на взгляды или же прошлое. Они восстановили школу, что стало символическим объединением, собирая воедино руины их общего дома, который был почти уничтожен войной, которой никто не хотел. Все они кого-то да потеряли: друзей, семью, одноклассников. Каждый потерял что-то, поэтому все они хотели стать причастными, стать частью более будущего, где есть место надежде. 

Гарри вернулся к поглядыванию на своих лучших друзей, танцующих в объятиях друг друга. Да, все они потеряли тех, о ком заботились, кого любили. Но Гарри потерял и себя, порой он задавался вопросом: смог ли он окончательно вернуться с платформы Кингс Кросса в ту ночь, или он лишь жалкая тень самого себя, лишь тело что ходит полуживым, в то время как его душа на самом деле уже сгинула в небытие. 

— Копаешься в мыслях? — Гарри оглянулся на Драко, который смотрел на него со спокойным пониманием во взгляде. 

Гарри вздохнул: 

— Нет, просто я придурок. 

Драко закатил глаза: 

— Поттер, я знаю, что ты тот ещё придурок, но даже придуркам свойственно испытывать чувства. 

— Это всё ещё не значит, что я должен говорить об этом. 

— Ну конечно, не будем об этом... 

Гарри снова вздохнул: 

— Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя, после всего произошедшего, так, словно ты… Не знаю, не способен любить что ли? Или же быть любимым? Господи, я жалок, — простонал он, роняя голову на сложенные на столе руки. 

— Ты не жалок, Гарри, — тихо произнёс Драко. 

Гарри чуть приподнял голову, чтобы одним глазом поймать взгляд Драко. 

— Ну, для начала, это вполне естественно, что ты испытываешь подобные чувства, знаешь ли, жизнь до этого не была особо беззаботной и спокойной. Но, Гарри, пожалуйста, не задумывайся ни на секундочку, о том, что ты не любим — ведь весь этот шатёр буквально заполнен людьми, что любят тебя! — лицо Драко покрылось очаровательным лёгким румянцем после его короткой, но весьма пламенной речи, но глаза его горели уверенностью. 

И тот был прав, конечно тот был прав. Гарри любим. Любят. Его любят. Он любим. И ни то как, ни то как долго или же каким образом выражается эта любовь на самом деле не значит ничего. Потому что у него есть близкие люди, которые любят его и которых любит он. И на самом деле Гарри не имел никакого представления о том, когда Драко Малфой стал одним них, но он определённо стал одним из этих людей, и этот факт не может не радовать его. 

Гарри оторвал свою голову от стола и вместо этого уткнулся в шею Драко. Тот замер буквально на мгновение, но после заключил его в объятия. 

— Я же говорил, что я просто придурок, — пробормотал Гарри в воротник мантии Драко. 

— Ага, что ж, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. 

Гарри сел ровно, слегка смутившись, в один глоток допивая свой стакан огневиски, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения бабочек в животе. 

— Не хочешь пройтись, подышать свежим воздухом? 

Драко кивает и поднимается, они покидают шатёр и обходят Нору, чтобы расположиться у пруда. 

Драко подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них подбородком, позволяя себе отдаться спокойствию момента: спящие утки, тусклый свет и тихие отголоски музыки. 

Гарри наблюдает за умиротворяющей сценой и позволяет своим последним мыслям об одиночестве и полуживом существовании уплыть подальше от этого вечера. Они не уйдут навсегда, он это знает, но именно сейчас он может отпустить их наслаждаться таким странным, но совершенно естественным комфортом общества Драко. 

— Забавно, не правда ли, знать кого-то столь долго и только сейчас осознать, что он на самом деле значит для тебя, — тихо размышлял Драко. 

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар. 

— Драко? 

— Ммм? — сонно промычал он. 

— Могу ли я поцеловать тебя? 

Драко вздрагивает, он поворачивается лицом к Гарри, его глаза широко раскрыты, а колени стукаются об землю. 

— Надо говорить “позволишь ли мне”, — прошептал он понизив голос. 

— Что? — Гарри смутился, а его сердце забилось чаще. 

— Надо говорить “позволишь ли мне поцеловать тебя?”, а не “могу ли я поцеловать тебя?”, — пробормотал Драко, прежде чем наклониться и прижаться своими губами к губам Гарри. 

Гарри бы хотел закатить глаза, но вместо этого они затрепетали и закрылись, так что он поднял руку, чтобы провести по мягким светлым волосам и позволить себе потеряться в ощущении нежных теплых губ и вкуса огневиски, и этих холодных пальцев, переплетающихся с его на траве.


End file.
